


Young Enough to Control

by Iamacarrot



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: As well as the main villains, Except for the turtles and Splinter, Excluding the Foot Faced Foot Foes, I really do, I see the brothers doing this, Inspired by a scene in HTTYD 2, The one where Toothless gets mind controlled, The term Yokai shall now be used by me from now on, Who are most obviously mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: It isn't every day you have the opportunity to capture your enemies and taunt them about it.And it's even rarer when you have the chance to turn them against each other. With four enemies, it's surprisingly difficult to determine who should be the one to get their hands dirty...Or, at least it would be... if one of your enemies was so easy to manipulate.





	Young Enough to Control

Hypno laughed mockingly as he looked down at the captured mutant turtle brothers in front of him. He had FINALLY managed to lure them into the perfect trap- a hand built, titanium cage, having wrapped them together for extra measure -and now, he had the chance to destroy the idiots once and for all!

"Yeah, we get it. You caught us. Now let us go." Leo huffed. Hypno scoffed, crossing his arms.

"What kind of idiot do you take me for? Do you _REALLY_ expect me to let you go because you asked?" Hypno asked.

"Yeah." Leo replied. Hypno sighed heavily, rubbing his temple before looking to the others. Donnie was currently in deep thought, obviously trying to think of a plan; Raph was struggling to use his shell to cut the ropes, apologizing every time he got a squeal of pain out of Mikey, who was also deep in thought.

Hypno raised a brow; very rarely did he think of the orange one as a thinker. Okay, scratch that. Hypno had NEVER thought of the orange one as a thinker. Even with the irritatingly tricky scheme the brothers had used, Hypno knew that the plan was thought out by one of the others.

"There is no use in trying to get out. I have the key, you're tied together, and this cage is made of solid titanium. There's no escaping from me today." Hypno chimed, breaking Mikey and Donnie's concentration.

"Please, you've always failed to capture us before; and we've been in situations exactly like this on multiple occasions! Why should we be scared now?" Raph asked smugly. Hypno hummed. Big Red had a point. Why SHOULD the brothers fear being tied together? Mayhaps Hypno was going about this the wrong way. Well then, what was a mutant/magician/villain to do? It's not like he could take control of one of them and turn them against-

WAIT.

Hypno could do JUST THAT.

"Hmm. I guess you have a point. This plan does seem to have a few flaws." Hypno mused, surprising the brothers. Hypno then unlocked the cage, pulling out a blade and snapping the ropes, jumping backwards as the brothers leaped out, taking fighting stances.

Perfect.

"Bad choice, Hypno! Now you've gotta pay the price!" Leo shouted.

"Wait! Hold on, Leo. This is too easy... why did you let us free?" Raph asked. Hypno raised his hands in the air, showing no signs of aggression.

"I was simply moved by Baby Blue's words. That previous plan of mine was never gonna work," Hypno started, smirking as the brothers sent him confused looks. "Besides. If I hadn't let you go, how would I be able to try out my new trick?" Hypno finished, looking to Mikey.

Hypno pointed his ears towards Mikey, hissing and smiling widely. In response, Mikey whimpered, falling to the floor suddenly and beginning to sob.

"Mikey? What's wrong, bud?" Raph asked.

"GUYS! Get him out of my head!" Mikey whined, shaking his head back and forth and rubbing it against the floor helplessly.

"Ooh! We've got a fighter! How FUN!" Hypno cackled, pupils having constricted as he pointed his ears farther forward, mentally cheering as Mikey finally gave in to Hypno's command, growling and hissing.

"Good. Now, my minion..." Hypno chuckled, directing his ears towards the others. Mikey hissed, looking to his brothers, his pupils like slits.

"Uh, Mikey...? What did he just say?" Leo asked, beginning to back away.

Mikey didn't reply, simply standing up and snarling, slowly making his way towards his brothers.

"Mikey! Stop! Stop right there!" Raph ordered. Mikey roared, leaping into the air and landing on Raph, scratching at the Snapping Turtle before being knocked away by Donnie. Mikey yelped, falling onto his plastron and staying down briefly before sitting up, recomposing himself.

"You good?" Donnie asked, screaming as he was jumped by Mikey.

"Let go of me, Michael! You know better than this! This isn't _YOU!"_ Donnie shouted, using his staff to keep Mikey from biting at his face.

"Please; he can't hear you! Your words mean NOTHING to him!" Hypno cackled, allowing Mikey to snarl and snap at Donnie for a few seconds more. After, Hypno reared his ears back, stopping Mikey's motions and making the young Box Turtle submissively come up to him. Hypno pointed to the ground, making Mikey lie down and whimper.

"What have you done to him?!" Leo questioned, pulling out his sword and preparing to slice Hypno in two.

"I thought that part was obvious! I've taken control of his mind! And I won't tell you how I managed to find out how to do so, but I will tell you this: if a mutant is young and impressionable enough, they can be taken control of by any other creature who knows how to use this trick! Sadly, though, you won't live long enough to try and figure out how it works. Mainly because I'm going to use your baby brother to kill you. So... have at it; and PLEASE leave me alone after you do so." Hypno huffed, turning and walking off.

Mikey stood once more, looking to his brothers and hissing, rushing up to them and stopping as Donnie took a dominant stance. Leo and Raph watched with awe as Donnie stood his ground, stepping forward and urging Mikey to submissively lie down, whimpering. Donnie let out a soft huff, watching as Mikey refused to make eye contact, breathing heavily before calming down, his normal, peppy- yet, slightly dazed at the moment -attitude returning.

"Donnie? Can I get up now?" Mikey asked, doing so as Donnie nodded.

"Did I do something wrong?" Mikey inquired, frowning lightly as Donnie pulled him into a hug.

"You did nothing wrong. It was that stupid Hypno who did this to you. I know you, Mikey; you're a good child, but you can be so easily influenced... I fear that this could happen again, and Hypno would have no trouble making sure that it does." Donnie sighed. Mikey whimpered, hugging Donnie tighter before pulling back.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Mikey asked.

"That's none of your concern. For now, all you need to do is focus on being the best little brother you can be. Think you can handle that?" Donnie asked, a subtle hint of playfulness in his voice. Mikey nodded confidently.

"Are you sure? That's a pretty big responsibility. Now that I think about it, maybe you should settle for being second best." Donnie hummed.

"Donnie!" Mikey giggled, sighing contentedly as Donnie bumped their foreheads together briefly.

"I'll protect you, Ritorubokkusukame." Donnie whispered. Mikey smiled, looking into Donnie's eyes for a bit more before rushing over to Raph and Leo, excitedly asking what had happened. Donnie looked to his brothers, a concerned look on his face as he pondered on what could possibly become of this new power Hypno had discovered. Could Donnie learn enough to stop this from happening again? Could he somehow find out how to counteract the effect?

Would he be able to keep his promise to Mikey?

All of this was too frustrating to think about, so Donnie didn't; instead, choosing to walk over to his brothers and advise them that they should go.

It was bad enough that the three older brothers had to carry the stress of managing Mikey at home without villains, but now they had to learn how to keep Mikey from being taken control of by every villain they encounter? This wasn't necessarily the best lifestyle for a child like Mikey, but it was the only lifestyle any of the brothers knew. Nothing was going to stop that...

And nothing was going to stop the angered glare aimed at the turtles from the shadows, either.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not doing anything more with this fic. :3  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Translations:
> 
> Ritorubokkusukame- Little Box Turtle


End file.
